Big Bad wolf
by XxBigBadWolfxX
Summary: If there was one thing Johna hated was his Step sister- and Horror flicks. But what happens if his life story changes into one? No- not the step sister one either. Yaoi


**_Chapter 1: Boundaries_**

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a yaoi- you no like? No Read._

_Your Friend_

_XxBigBadWolfxX_

**_

* * *

_**

"Come on Jonah, at this rate- I think that old lady on the scooter can surpass _you_." Jacyln sighed, throwing her straight black hair behind herself with a flick of her hand. The dark eye shadow she wore made her look as if the boredom was permanently glued to her face.

"Hurry up- I know this Rodeo can drive at least faster than-" She gazed over towards the speedometer "twenty miles on a forty speed limit zone?" She sighed even heavier- leaning her head back while shutting her eyes.

I was irked. "I don't want to hit anything- or anyone with my parents new car- so get off!" shooting her a dark glare, I turned my attention back to the road. My hands gripping the steering wheel as if my life depended on it, my feet not daring to press the gas any further than a inch.

"At this rate- you will be the one getting hit..." Jacyln mumbled, crossing her arms in front of herself. "Your gonna cause road rage at this rate."

Now Jacyln was one of those best friends that would just speak her mind, and for her to be like that she was always the one in trouble...with me bailing her out of it. But it was like that ever since we were kids- she was the magnet to trouble, I was the one to deflect it. Her sword- my shield.

But right now was the biggest problem she ever created that caused both of our parents to kick us out of our sanctuary we call home, and into the pits of hell they call...Reality. I was never this bummed out in my entire life. All was set out for me, everything handed to me on a silver plater...until I hit the double digits.

I lightly nudged at the gas peddle to ease the tension Jacyln was emitting. I took a glance at her through the rear view mirror- "Happy now?"

Slowly- the corners of her mouth dropped. "Yeah- cant you see the smile plastered on my face?" She said- the words drowned in sarcasm.

"Yeah- I sure can." I suppressed a chuckle that was threatening to burst at any given time.

"Well then- keep your eyes on the road and not on my face." She growled- her frown depend even further.

"Yeah sure- your majesty, whatever you say." The only response I had was a simple huff. Score one for the Jonahnator. If only I could let my brother see the way I take down the evilest thing in the world...or in any case- Jaclyn on her period days- I would be the ones to give him the tips on how to survive.

My eyes slowly turned to the little picture frame dangling under the mirror- a keychain linked around it with the numbers 4136 attached to it. It was my brothers dog tag- before he was deported off to fight for the war. I never knew how much I missed him- till he was gone.

The picture was of me and him actually smiling at the homesteads, our REAL home- and with the real love that was felt through family. Ever since my big brother left- my mom was deep in depression and my father couldn't stand one bit of her. Now, I have a step father with a package of a step sister that came with the name- Jacyln.

I took a deep breath and drew out my air through my teeth, making a low hissing nose. That was my way of venting out my troubles- through the natural air that surrounded me. Jaclyn shot an eye open and took a curious look towards my direction.

Feeling a little self conscious I started to squirm under her gaze "What- stop looking at me like that." I growled.

"Ew- why would I be looking at you?" She pointed out towards the window before she started again "Look- I can see the tops of the dorms just behind those trees..."

Taking a glance towards the thick forest- it was at first- the thick green wall of moss. Narrowing my eyes even further- I was able to distinguish the tops of the dorms. A bright white oval Glimmering off the suns rays, giving it a glowing touch- I could just imagine what it would look like right behind those thick trees...

"Jonah- Watch out!" Jacyln screamed.

I snapped out of my train of thought and immediately brought my focus towards the oncoming car that was closing in. My heart jumped a beat as my foot floored the breaks- panic caused my hands to turn the wheel as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

Everything from there seemed as if it was in slow motion. The wheels screaming a protesting sound against the road- Jacyln scream rang through my ears- echoing through the Rodeo. Closing my eyes- I awaited my life to end, welcoming death with open arms and acceptance.

I waited. Nothing has happened. No noise, no glass breaking- everything seemed to have quieted down. Was I already dead? It had to be the only explanation- but I still dare not open my eyes to find out. The ignorance is better than the truth right?

"Are you okay?" A low husky voice spoke through my minds panic. The voice seemed to be...comforting- more of which was, something that gave me a sigh of relief. "Everything's going to be okay- just don't worry."

Then it was just silent again. The only thing I could hear was Jaclyn's breathing- and our heart beats that seemed to be still filled with adrenaline from the incident. That was a good thing right? It proves that we were still alive...so with that thought in mind gave me the motivation to peek at what was the damage.

I gasped. The Car- was untouched! Nothing of which seemed to be broken- nor a scratch appeared at any part where the oncoming car was likely to hit. But what stunned me the most is where we ended up, right on the shoulder lane- perfectly placed...nothing made any sense what so ever...

It was quiet...so quiet- it was almost to loud. That of course Jacyln was the first to break.

"Okay Jonah- I don't know what you did, but don't you ever do that again!" She emphasized each word with an exasperated gasp of air and venom shooting through them. I couldn't agree more- that was the worst thing I have experienced in my life... "How did you do that...?"

I couldn't answer her- I was still in shock of what was going on, trying to make sense of everything and whatever was happening.

"I-I don't know..." I managed to choke out.

We sat there in silents as the rays of the sun dimmed even further- hiding itself behind the mountain, ready for it's shift to finally finish and head to sleep. Shadows stretched from the trees, as a heavy gust of wind screamed passed us- causing the car to shake a bit.

"Want me to drive?" Jacyln said in a soft shaky voice. "The college is just around the corner, it's no big deal..."

"It's okay. I got this." I said in a clip tone. Whatever happened is in the past now- no one got hurt, no blood- no foul.

Shifting the wheel to the right- I pressed the gas lightly while turning on the headlights causing them to bleed through the streets. I knew we were alive- but what I was baffled for was what caused the car to shift so suddenly. My hands were still trembling- but my body calmed even further when I finally saw human life.

The College seemed to be much larger than I expected, it was such a spectacular view! The walls were sculpted with pillars that alined each other in perfect rhythm as the was painted into one solid color- making me awe even further...

"Whoa..." was the only thing that came from Jaclyn's mouth. First time for everything I guess...

Students from the campus scrambled around the grounds- some standing in a huddled circles gossiping about anything that could walk- while others just simply look as if the life had completely been sucked out of them.

I knew the day would come...I knew that I would have to face this sooner or later. What I didn't know...I didn't know how to prepare for this mentally. And judging by the way Jacyln looked- neither was she.

This was going to be one of those times. Hello Freshman year- Good bye Dignity.

**XxBigBadWolfxX- **

**Hey! it's me, this is my first fanfic story so just hope you guys liked this chapter and be nice and spare me a second or two of your time to comment on how I can approve of this story~ Thank's! **


End file.
